wickedplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Elphaba Thropp
Elphaba is the main character in 'wicked'. And if I'm flying solo at least I'm flying free!~Elphaba in Defying gravity Personality * Elphaba is a feisty, short-tempered, kind, smart, free-thinking, brave, freedom-fighter who does what she knows is right. No matter what other people hurt when others make fun of her, but still does what's right. She talks a lot, and spends most of her time alone, as she had no friends till she came to Shiz, she is loyal too, those who she cares about, such as her younger sister Nessarose, and her best friend. Glinda. She hates when people don'ttruth, and she always stands up her, and others rights like the animals who were having there power to speak taken away. At Shiz * Elphaba came to Shiz along with her younger sister Nessarose. There, she quickly got mad at the people there, who made fun of her for her green skin. She later showed that she had great powers, and got perky, shallow Galinda Upland as her room mate. Where the two started to hate each other. The next day, at class Elphaba is shown standing up for herself when Galinda makes fun of her. She also shares her lunch with her goat teacher Dr. Dillamond, after the class ended. She then meets Fiyero, who almost runs her over. She later becomes friends with both Galinda and Fiyero. Galinda works to make her popular and fails. Elphaba is also shown being mad when Dr. Dillamond is taken away from Shiz, she and Fiyaro rescue the lion cub that is about to have his power to speak taken away by the teacher who came in Dr. Dillamond's place. After the lion is saved Elphaba is upset that Fiyero does not love her. Fighting the Wizard. * Elphaba is mad when she meets the Wizard and asks him to help the animals, and finds out it was him that had been hurting them. Elphaba runs away but never really hurts the Wizard. She later returns to find out that her father has died she makes Nessarose's shoes let her walk and when Boq almost dies, Elphaba saves him by turning him into a tin man. She then finds the Wizard and tells him to free he flying monkeys, he then agrees. And she agrees to work with him. But she sees that he has hurt Dr. Dillamond, and she goes leave. But she is stopped by Fiyero, but he stops the Wizard, and she is happy to see Glinda. Fiyero then says that he is come in with her the two leave, but later Elphaba sees the house that is about to kill Nessarose and she returns. But it is to late, she and Glinda fight. But the people who work for the Wizard stop the fight. Fiyero then comes in a makes them let Elphaba go. Elphaba then finds out that Fiyero is being killed and turns him into a scarecrow to save him, but she thinks it will not work. She says that she is now wicked, but this is shown not to be true, as she is later seen good Faking her deat Elphaba is shown to be 'melted' , and this seems to be true but is later shown to be false, amd that she in fact got away in a trap door, her and Fiyero leave oz forever. People she knows. * Elphaba is shown to know many of the chara in the play. Such as Glinda Upland * Elphie, I can call you Elphie right?~Galinda to Elphaba. At first the two are shown to loathe each other, and they sing the song What is this feeling? They have many fights, and are as annoyed with each other as possible. But, when Galinda gives Elphaba the hat to mock her, Elphaba thinks she is being nice and takes it, she is mad when she finds out Galinda did it to trick her. But when Galinda feels bad and dances with her the two become friends. And Galinda tries to make Elphaba popular but it does not work. The two have fights in the play, but they are Best-friends at the point where the play ends. Fiyero * maybe the driver saw green, and thought it meant go. ~Fiyaro when he first meets Elphaba. When the two fist meet, they don't like each other, but when Elphaba becomes friends with Galinda, she and Fiyero become friends, and she falls in love with him. When she rescues the lion cub, she is shown to be the only one who knows that Fiyero is not shallow but only pretends to be, so he falls in love with her. He comes and says goodbye to her when she go's to meet the Wizard and she does not not see him till she comes back to see the Wizard, and the two run away. She is upset when she thinks he is dead. Nessarose Thropp * This is my younger sister Nessarose.~Elphaba Elphaba is shown as being very close to Nessarose, as she has always looked after her. Nessarose, is shown to want to be able to look after herself. Elphaba agrees to be nice to Galinda when Nessarose wanted her too, and she was upset that she had to leave Nessarose, when she went to meet the Wizard. She later helped Nessarose by making the shoes magic so that Nessarose could walk. But she later leaves saying hat she has done everything she could for Nessarose. She was shown being sad when Nessarose died. Boq * But this is more then just a service to the Wizard!~Boq about killing Elphaba in march of the witch hunters Not much is known about how Elphaba feels about, at first Elphaba dis not like to much, but she later became friends with him when he dated Nessarose, but she did not see him after that until she came to see Nessarose later, and and she turned him to a tin man to save him. But he later tried to kill Elphaba not knowing that she saved him from the spell. The Wizard * it does sound wonderful!~Elphaba in Wonderful Elphaba at first is shown to dream of meeting the Wizard and working with him. Not knowing that he is her her father, but later when she sees that he has been taking the animals Power to speak, she fights him. But she never hurts the Wizard, only warns him. She was going to go back and work with him, but she sees the Dr. Dillamond has lost his power to speak she leaves. And she after a while leaves oz with Fiyero, and having everyone think she is dead. After that, the Wizard finds out that he is her father, and is upset . Madame Morrible i'm sure your very bright~Madame Morrible when she first meets Elphaba Madame Morrible and Elphaba did not seem to like each other when the play started, but once Madame Morrible saw Elphaba's powers, she started to teach Elphaba magic, and she liked her, and wrote to the Wizard. Elphaba was shown to like Madame Morrible a lot. But when Madame Morrible told everyone she was wicked, Elphaba learned to Madame Moreible. Madame Morrible was the one that ended up killing Nessarose, by making the weather kill her. After that Elphaba hated Madame Morrible. Wicked or Good? No good deed will. I do! ~Elphaba in No good deed While in The Wizard of oz, where Elphaba seems to have been wicked all along, and in wicked the book where Elphaba becomes wicked later but starts out good, in the play she seems to be good all along however in the song No good deed she says she is now wicked, but she still wants to. Help the monkeys and she is good when she says goodbye to Glinda and when she runs away with Fiyero, so it seems as if she was always good and never became wicked. Facts * She was first played by Idina Menzel * She is now played by Caroline Bowman. __FORCETOC__ Category:Main character